


Quiet

by Jaybeesaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ambiguously deaf dean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeesaur/pseuds/Jaybeesaur
Summary: Super short; almost not worth posting but, hey. Thanks for reading





	Quiet

Castiel stretched out; spread finger tips slipping between waistband and tender torso. Grazing gingerly, drawing restrained gasps and soft squirms; raising and separating cloth from supple skin. Encouraging goosebumps with moist lips and delicate hands. Whispering “I love you”s in physical form.

Dean always appreciated the way Castiel left these things unsaid. A secret language none would ever decipher; a privilege to encounter. These silent words were spoken in private, too intimate to demonstrate to anyone else. Understood and unshared.

Secret, private, cherished, important, required. Because they both knew Dean would never hear the words aloud; and could never repeat them back.

Luckily, that never mattered much to either of them; what they had would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short; almost not worth posting but, hey. Thanks for reading


End file.
